Dissection of the Human Heart
by Curious Rebel
Summary: Alien Autopsy. "My heart batters my rib cage as my best friend moves towards me; about to do something we've been told by society is wrong." Gary and Ray are guarding the biggest secret in the history of the world. They're also hiding secrets that hit a bit closer to home. Gary/Ray
1. The Get Together

**I just really liked the thought of the two of them together and wrote a story. Nothing more to it. Also, this story includes the out takes, because they would have made the film a whole lot better. They can be easily found on YouTube.**

* * *

Dissection of the Human Heart: Chapter 1 - The Get Together

* * *

{ Ray }

Burying a fake dead alien wrapped in some old sheets in the fields a few miles from Gary's flat with a couple of friend-borrowed shovels seems completely surreal. It also makes me think a bit about what my life has come to. Nothing I can really do about it now though, is there?

* * *

Rushing back across the field towards the car parked on the side of the motorway seems like an easy task, in hind sight. Yet, my legs don't seem to want to do as they're told as adrenaline rushes through my body at my brain's ludicrous thoughts of being caught.

The grass being wet is just another factor in making slipping pretty inevitable.

So, as I fall fast towards the ground my first reaction is to pinwheel my arms out to hold on to something to halt my decent. Gary reacts fairly similarly to my situation, throwing his arms towards me in a pointless attempt to catch me. These actions go without consequence, except for the fact that Gary is now being pulled to the floor with me.

I slip round slightly and land with a thud on my back. I give a little gasp as I realise that Gary is about to fall straight on top of me, but his arms fly out just in time for his hands to land on the soaking grass on either side of my head and stop him from falling any further.

I barely even register the fact that his knee is in between my legs as we burst into unavoidable hysterics that last for about a minute, but the laughter soon thins out, soft chuckles cutting intervals into the silence as we realise how close our faces are.

My tongue slithers out to moisten my lips nervously. Our eyes meet in, what feels like, a cosmic moment of fate, and we begin to move slowly closer.

My heart batters my rib cage as my best friend moves towards me; about to do something we've been told by society is wrong.

Yet, I can't make myself stop it. The thought of kissing Gary is just too good.

I move my head upwards as our eyes dance and our breaths mingle. Our lips meet, my eyes slip shut and the noise of the cars a hundred feet away and the sting of the cold air disappear as a tingling feeling pools in my chest and moves slowly outwards to every corner of my body and soul. I don't realise how much this moment means to me, but I will.


	2. I Love You

Dissection of the Human Heart: Chapter 2 - I Love You

* * *

{ Ray }

I carry the tray of tea and some of Gary's 'baked consumables' into the hall from the kitchen, where Edgar looks unusually thoughtful

"We should talk man."

"Talk about what?"

"Where were you last night? Your Nan said you didn't come home."

I stare at him.

"Last night?"

I snuck in this morning after spending an intimate night at Gary's flat and thought my Nan was none the wiser to that fact. Apparently not.

"I spent the night at Gary's." Seems innocent enough, right?

Wrong.

"Gary's? are you sure?"

Where has this come from?

He moves into the living room, gesturing for me to follow. He sits down and orders me to do the same. I do as I'm told, gingerly setting the tray down. I swallow, and pick up my tea.

"Look, I don't know what's going on but-"

"Drink some of your tea, dude."

I glance down at the drink and decide complying may get me on his good side, so I lift the cup and begin to take a sip.

"You were out having sex."

I almost choke as the hot tea reverses back up my throat. I cough and splutter for a minute before putting the cup back down on the coffee table.

"Edgar, I told you, I was at Gary's."

"If you were 'at Gary's', as you keep insisting, then why did you sneak in this morning?"

How does he know I snuck in?

"Your Nan told me."

Of course she did.

"Well?"

I look away and he decides to take this as an answer;

"And you have been very smiley and talkative today, so, who's the lucky girl?"

My mouth goes dryer than the Sahara desert.

Who ever thought I would be so afraid of my mate thinking I was going out with a girl?

Am I even going out with a boy?

What was last night supposed to mean?

Gary had left me a note when I woke up,

(Ray,

Sorry I'm not there, had to get to work.

Love Gary)

(LOVE Gary, but then again, he puts love in my birthday and Christmas cards, too)

I smile as I think of the note, that I folded up and put in my pocket, for reasons I can't quite put my finger on. Edgar clears his throat. My eyes shoot up to look at him but quickly return to the view of the floor.

"Or should I say lucky guy?"

"I- How-? I mean-"

"I'm not quite that clueless, Ray. You and Gary look great as a couple."

I blush at the thought of me and Gary actually being together.

"I wouldn't exactly take it that far, man."

I rest my head in my hands.

"Oh?"

"I don't know, maybe it was just-" I stop, what would you call it?

"Comfort sex."

"Comfort sex?" My voice reaches a whole new pitching level.

He nods, "You two are under a lot of pressure, dude."

"So you think that's all it was? Comfort sex?"

The new idea makes me feel kind of depressed.

"Maybe."

I sigh, deeply.

"Or maybe not."

I pull a face.

"How do I know?"

"Ask him."

"Ask him? You reckon that would go well, do you?"

He gives a little shrug, "you have to find out some way."

"Yeah,"I bounce up with new found confidence," yeah, I should just ask him, he's my best friend, I can ask him."

I spring into the hall, grabbing my coat and house keys.

"Thanks!"

The door slams behind me and I bounce down the street towards the bus stop.

I can ask him, of course I can.

* * *

Arriving at Gary's apartment has never been so nerve wrecking before, but this is something I have to do. I have to know. I stick my hand through the letter box to pull his spare key back through. As I do I lean on the door handle and to my surprise, the weight of my hand pushes it down and the door swings open. Strange, Gary never leaves his door open.

I step cautiously up the stairs. My action of knocking on the door to his apartment is stopped by a strange noise coming from the other side;

"Oh, yeah! Do that again!"

I swallow. What the hell is going on here?

I don't recognise the woman's voice and I don't think I want to stick around to meet her either.

I spin on my heels and have to stop myself from running back down the stairs.

So, what me and Gary did, it really was just comfort sex? I hold back an angry groan as I quietly shut the door behind me, won't this make our friendship really awkward?

Is this whole thing my fault?

Am I reading too much into it?

It seems so strange though, Gary doesn't usually have sex with someone unless he actually has feelings for them; he's a very moral guy. He generally doesn't sleep with them until he has introduced them to, at least, one of his friends and that friend is usually me. So why haven't I heard of this mystery woman? What the hell is he doing having sex with her anyway? If he's seeing someone, doesn't that mean he cheated on her with me?

This doesn't make any sense at all, why on earth would he do this? I mean-

My thoughts scatter as I bump into someone,

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was-"

"Sorry about that-"

Speaking in unison makes us look at each other and I find myself looking at someone rather unexpected,

"Gary?"

"Ray?"

"But- I- you- Gary, where have you just been?"

He holds up the bag in this left hand,

"Laundrette, why?"

So, who-?

"Gary, I think there's someone in your apartment."

The two of us race up the stairs and Gary flings the door open.

No one there.

There's clattering in the alleyway and we dart to the open window to see two teenagers rushing of down the street. Gary makes a strange, disgruntled noise.

He turns to his home, which feels violated and much colder than it usually does. He sets about stripping his bed and grumbling about going back to the laundrette. I go round to the other side of the bed and begin to help him. He glances at me,

"How did you know they were in here?"

"I came to see you and- well-"

"And?" He prompts, obviously fearing my answer.

I look him straight in the eye,

"I think they were having sex."

His face scrunched up, he looks completely stricken, can't say I blame him.

I let out my breath and it comes out shakier than I expect it to.

"Ray?" Gary's worried voice cuts through my relief like a warm knife through butter.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought-" I lose control and tears begin to slip down my face. Gary moves round to my side of the bed and curls his fingers round either side of my neck, his thumbs stroking the tears away.

"You thought what?"

"I thought it was you!"

Gary pulls me into his safe, strong arms as I break into desperate sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, Ray." He pulls back a minute or so later and continues stroking my cheek with one hand.

"Don't worry," he murmurs softly as he moves into kiss me.

Our lips move together perfectly and happiness laces my entire being.

He smiles as we pull back,

"I would never do that, I love you, Ray."

I stare at him and he begins to look afraid. He opens his mouth, probably to apologise, but I press my lips firmly against his and smile.

His eyes sparkle at me when our lips lose contact,

"I love you too, Gary."


	3. The Argument

Dissection of the Human Heart: Chapter 3 - The Argument

* * *

{ Ray }

What the hell was I thinking?

 _"It wasn't even losing the interview! It was letting me think I was turned down by everyone! Making me think I was that much of a loser, and you knew how much it hurt?"_

But what was I supposed to do?

If I hadn't thrown away the letter, he would have gone off to college and forgotten all about me and my little life.

I can imagine it now; Gary surrounded by posh yanks, telling them the embarrassing story of the time he thought he was in love with a con artist. Leaving me behind, forever pining for someone I could never have.

I was just scared. I still am.

I'm losing him, all because I was afraid of doing so.

 _"Did you even mean what you said? Oh, wait, of course you didn't, I'm just a part of your little scheme to get rich! Well, not anymore!"_

That hurts. He really thinks that I don't mean what I said; he really thinks I don't mean the 'I love you', the one I said with more feeling than any other thing I've ever said.

 _"I don't like you, Ray. Come to think of it, I don't think I ever have."_

 _"You don't mean that."_

 _"Don't I?"_

Now that hurt the most. Not only was he taking back the 'I love you', he was taking back the entire basis of our relationship, our entire friendship, everything good we ever said about one another, completely pulled out from beneath me.

I walk down the cold street, lukewarm take away in hand. Eating out isn't half as fun on your own as it is with someone you love. Unfortunately, as I hear footsteps behind me, my night is about to get worse.

"Hey! Santilli!"

A whole lot worse.

* * *

{ Gary }

I can't believe this. I can't believe that I actually let that idiot trick me. Yet, I still can't help but feel happy and bubbly whenever I think about him. I can't help still meaning that 'I love you', no matter how much I tell myself that I don't.

My phone ringing distracts my thoughts from the sandy haired con artist, but not for long.

RAY CALLING

Flashes on my screen as the device vibrates against my palm.

I sigh.

If I was just a pawn in his game, he would have stopped calling, right?

I let out another sigh as I hit the green button reluctantly.

"Hello?"

Ten minutes later sees me walking down a side alley, looking for Ray, who apparently needs my help. He probably just said that to get me to come. It worked, though, didn't it?

Is that him? What is he doing on the floor?

I stride towards him, fear suddenly gripping me.

"Ray?"

The curled up figure looks up far faster than I expect them to.

"Gary?"

The light of the lamp post shows off the fact that Ray's face is covered in bruises and his neck is drenched in blood.

"Christ Ray!" My voice portrays my worry more than I want it to.

I kneel down, one hand landing on his shoulder, the other one busying itself with checking the nasty gash on his forehead.

"What happened here?"

He balls my jumper into his fists, as if trying to make me stay, trying to stop me from leaving again.

"I sold a few dodgy Forrest Gumps to a couple of blokes I never thought I'd see again, and tonight, I saw them again."

A shudder runs up my spine and out through my breath.

"I can't go home Gary," he shakes his head, "I don't want my Nan seeing me like this."

I nod.

"Yeah,"another shaky breath, "come on."

I pull him from the floor as gently as I can and begin to guide him back to the flat.

* * *

{ Ray }

"Look, Gary, I just want to say that I'm really ashamed of what I did. Opening your letter."

I can tell he's listening by the way he glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"But I didn't do it just so that you'd come to America with me." I curse inwardly as my voice wavers.

He turns to me.

"Then, why?"

I look at him.

Is he really this clueless?

"Look at me!" He seems slightly taken aback by the blunt reaction.

"Look at the world that I live in!" I carry on in the same fashion, hoping to get my message across.

"If you qualify to be a lawyer, do you really think you'd stay somewhere like this? With someone like me?"

I look down at my lap as I twiddle my thumbs. My voice lowers significantly,

"I just don't know what I'd do without you, Gary. So I threw away your letter. I'm sorry"

There's a beat of silence where I think he's going to call me a drama queen and throw me out, but then,

"Without me? Ray, without you, my life would be so unbelievably dull - you're the most exciting thing about me. You always have been."

Me? The most exciting thing about Gary? I don't think so.

I can't take the awkward silence that begins to settle in, so I decide to crack a joke;

"Are we supposed to have make-up sex now? Because I'll be honest with you, I'm not sure I'm up to it."

He gives a jostled chuckle and I start too, accidentally stretching the cut on my lip, making me hold a hand it.

"Careful." Gary chuckles.

He leans over and pulls my hand away, examining the slit worriedly; I can't stand him being worried,

"It's a good thing you're not actually an ME if you always look that worried when you're concentrating."

He smiles softly and leans forward to kiss me gently, making me go all gooey on the inside at his tenderness. Pulling away, I find myself caught in the most intense gaze I had ever felt. The whole touchy feely thing had never been easy for me, mainly because I never had anyone to open up to, anyone to direct my affections to. Gary is different though, very different. Leaning in to kiss him again feels amazing, no matter how much my wounds protest against it. The kiss lasts all of a few seconds and is soft and sweet - a make-up kiss.

* * *

Cuddling up to a slumbering Gary makes me sigh contently. I have never been so happy in all my life.


	4. Epilogue

Dissection of the Human Heart: Epilogue

* * *

{ 10 years later }

{ Ray }

Gary pulls me closer to him, pressing a firm set of lips against my own.

"Well," He says, mock jovially, "We're officially the biggest liars in history."

I shrug.

"At least _we_ told the story. We can play it off in a funnier way now. If someone else had found out and gone to the press, it would have been a lot more serious."

"Yeah." He murmurs, staring dreamily at me, making me blush.

"What are you thinking, Gary Schofield?"

"Nothing much, Ray Santilli, only that you always know how to look on the bright side."

He sits down on the bed and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Still," He continues, in his ever amazing voice," I suppose now we won't have to go around with that weight on our shoulders."

I grin, "Are you The Wizard of Oz?"

He shakes his head at me, smiling fondly,

"Unfortunately not."

"Not so unfortunate, I don't think I would do this to The Wizard of Oz." and I kiss him, pouring all of the passion and joy of just being there with him into it.

"I dare say you would, Ray" He chuckles as we manage to pry ourselves away from the other.

"I love you." I murmur as I snuggle into his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head,

"I love you, too."

And I can tell by the way he says it that he's thinking the same thing I am.

That he can't wait for us to spend the rest of our lie-free life together.

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the reviews and as always, thanks for reading.**

 **\- Cale xx**


End file.
